Shingeki no Bending
by Nnem's
Summary: L'eau, la terre, le feu, l'air… Au sein des trois Murs protégeant les rescapés de l'humanité, certaines personnes sont dotées du pouvoir de manipuler les énergies naturelles et de se faire Maîtres des éléments. L'ultime technique utilisée par l'armée pour combattre les Titans...
1. Intro (Plus ou moins)

_**Préface… Non, intro plutôt. Ou « genre de préface » ? Ou « Avertissement ! » ?... Bon, va pour Intro. Non. GENRE D'INTRO.**_

_YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO à tous !_

_Alooors, pour ceux qui me connaissent un peu, ils doivent se dire « mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche, c'te pomme, elle galère déjà avec ses deux fanfictions en cours, et elle se lance dans un autre bazar ! »_

_Bah euh… Ouais ! ^^ Mais ceci n'est pas une « histoire », ce sera un recueil de drabbles (donc encore une fois, ceux qui sont adeptes des pavés : Régime !), bon, un peu long, disons de drabbles-OS ET ATTENTION, comme l'exotisme n'a pas de limites :_

_IL S'AGIT D'UN CROSS-OVER (le truc que je déteste le plus au monde…) AVEC L'UNIVERS D'ATLA ! (Avatar, The Last Airbender)… Moi, folle ? Écoutez, SnK c'est un monde où des géants à poil, asexués et aneuronaux mangent des humains cachés entre trois murs concentriques… Franchement, que ces derniers puissent cracher du feu ou créer des tornades d'eau, c'est bien peu rajouter à la folie de l'œuvre d'origine, pardonnez-moi…_

_Non sérieusement, voici une __**explication-avertissement**__ : je ne compte strictement pas se faire rencontrer des personnages des deux univers, JE DETESTE ÇA ok ? Il s'agit de la pure histoire de SnK avec ses personnages, comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire : Erwin, Rivaï, Hanji, et les ptits gars de la 104__ème__ promo, MAIS je fais une petite folie par rapport à l'œuvre originelle, c'est-à-dire que je transpose les capacités de maîtrise des éléments d'ATLA aux personnages. Certains peuvent maîtriser l'eau OU le feu OU la terre OU l'air, comme dans ATLA ! _

_EN RESUME : C'est SnK, pas de problème, mais chaque personnage est maître d'un élément (oh Maria-Rose-Sina, cela sonne atrocement !).Oui, dit comme ça c'est pas très sensé ni très attrayant. _

_**Deuxième avertissement**__ : Il vaut mieux connaître un peu ATLA pour comprendre un peu ce qu'est la maîtrise des éléments, mais comme je m'efforce de tout détailler et que de toute manière ces drabbles seront centrés sur cette maîtrise, normalement n'importe qui peut lire. (mais vaut quand même mieux savoir un peu à quoi ressemble les maîtrises de l'eau/feu/terre/air pour mieux se représenter les scènes)_

_Voilà. Vous verrez comment est organisé ce recueil, pour vous donner une idée, disons que chaque drabble est centré sur un personnage et narre sa relation avec son élément. _

_Bon, tout ça paraît un peu tordu mais j'en ai assez dit, pour ceux que ça intéresse encore, j'espère que ce drôle de mixage vous plaira ! Mais avant… Petite intro récapitulative/informative D_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dans ce monde, parmi la poignée de rescapés de l'espèce humaine confinée entre les Murs, certains hommes et femmes ont la capacité de modeler les matières composant leur environnement, de les asservir à leur volonté et leurs mouvements. Ce pouvoir inné, parfois héréditaire, permet à l'individu d'influencer un élément particulier grâce au contrôle des flux d'énergie parcourant le corps et l'espace. La Maîtrise des éléments permet une extension des sens, des capacités de perception, d'intuition, et est considérée comme un art de combat merveilleux – cependant réglementé au sein des Murs afin de préserver l'ordre. L'armée incite les personnes dotées de ce don à s'engager afin de mettre leur pouvoir au service du bien public.

Les quelques Maîtres incorporant les Bataillons d'exploration usent ainsi de leurs techniques afin de combattre les Titans, cet ennemi qui sempiternellement fait de l'extérieur des Murs une vaste terre hostile.

Ainsi l'humanité se dote-t-elle d'éléments plus vigoureux jouant le tout pour le tout au-dehors des enceintes protectrices.

_Les Maîtres de la terre, souvent robustement bâtis, sont pugnaces et très endurants. Entêtés et dotés d'un grand sens collectif, ils sont réputés pour être loyaux et dignes de confiance. Ils savent faire preuve de patience et d'anticipation, et agissent avec pragmatisme et raison._

**La terre est l'élément de la matière.**

_Les Maîtres du feu regorgent de volonté et d'énergie. Caractérisés par un tempérament et des désirs vifs, ils peuvent être égoïstes et ambitieux, et leurs sentiments très effusifs. Ils se laissent guider par leurs émotions._

**Le feu est l'élément de l'énergie.**

_Les Maîtres de l'air sont capables d'un certain détachement du monde matériel afin de débrider leur énergie spirituelle. Avides de grands espaces et de nouvelles découvertes, ils peuvent être assez marginaux. Ils sont doués de beaucoup d'intuition._

**L'air est l'élément de la liberté.**

_Les Maîtres de l'eau sont capables de s'adapter à toute forme de situations et sont très réactifs. Malgré un tempérament fortement solitaire, leur propre perception clanique alliée à leur pragmatisme les unit selon leurs idéaux. Ils se laissent guider par leur volonté._

**L'eau est l'élément****du changement.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_(Je précise que cette « introduction » présentant les quatre éléments et ceux qui les maîtrisent n'est pas issue de mon inspiration, ce sont les caractéristiques authentiques tirées de l'œuvre Avatar… bon, sur lesquelles je brode un chouia)_

_Ah, encore un __**AVERTISSEMENT**__ : __**il y a un risque de spoils, certaines allusions révèlent des éléments survenus au-delà des épisodes de l'anime**_

_Valà… Eh bien on se retrouve très très vite pour le premier chapitre, j'imagine que beaucoup sont sceptiques… Rendez-vous très vite pour vous donner une idée de ce que cela donne ! D_


	2. I-1 Erwin

_Je rappelle que la « Maîtrise de la terre » est en fait la maîtrise de la roche, les cailloux quoi, pas les plantes ou je ne sais quoi x)_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**LIVRE I : LA TERRE**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Erwin**_

_Glaise, La persévérance_

Erwin se tenait debout, en haut du Mur Maria. Le vent fouettait son visage et gonflait ses poumons de cet air indescriptible qu'apportaient les vents venus des plaines vastes.

Et lui, petit être minuscule dominant au sommet des cinquante mètres cette terre qui n'appartenait plus aux Hommes, se tenait aussi inébranlable qu'un roc face à l'étendue de toutes leurs défaites.

Il se baissa et effleura la pierre rugueuse du chemin de ronde ceignant le Mur. Cette matière incroyablement dense, compacte, cette entité qui composait leur sol, impénétrable coquille, carapace insoumise d'où jaillissaient les reliefs orgueilleux, cet élément constituant leur monde tout entier, à l'infini...

Mais pour lui, elle était bien plus qu'un simple composant du sol et des maisons. La terre était modelable à sa guise et du sol le plus dur, en tant que Commandant de l'audacieux corps d'armée des Éclaireurs, il pouvait ouvrir la voie. Un chemin caillouteux, semés de ravines, mais filant droit vers l'horizon. Qu'importe l'immuabilité de la pierre et l'hostilité de la terre. Il façonnait cette voie menant vers un avenir plus prometteur. Tel un sculpteur de glaise aux mains rougies et abîmées par l'argile sale qu'il modelait, de sa maîtrise de la terre il s'efforçait de donner forme à leurs idéaux fous.

\- Commandant Smith, vos hommes vous attendent.

Erwin sortit de sa torpeur, inspira une dernière fois et salua la jeune sentinelle qui venait de le prévenir. Dénigrant la plate-forme de descente, il s'abandonna à la gravité et se laissa déraper le long des cinquante mètres de Mur, sa main et son pied droits maîtrisant parfaitement sa descente le long de la roche, laissant dans son sillage un léger chemin craquelé et poussiéreux. Il posa un pied à terre et reprit la route. Il était temps de réunir les troupes

Dans les rues d'Utopia, il sentait, sous la plante de ses pieds, le complexe des galeries des souterrains dans lesquels grouillait une masse humaine oubliée. La terre prenait alors la forme d'un nid impitoyable, secret, dans lesquels les hommes luttent les uns contre les autres – et d'où venait son plus vigoureux soldat. La terre pouvait être creuse et sombre, comme une coquille perfide.

Cependant, même si elle abritait ce que l'Homme avait de pire dans ses bas-fonds, même si elle servait à construire les murs des prisons, elle pouvait aussi prendre la forme de ce chemin menant au foyer ou vers un horizon prometteur. Elle prenait la forme de montagnes verdoyantes et abruptes et majestueuses, et ses reliefs olympiens, ses plateaux sans frontières, et jusqu'au plus infime caillou, jusqu'au plus petit éclat de sable que ses mains pouvaient manipuler, il ressentait toute la magnificence de cette matière pleine de puissance silencieuse.

Il aimait sa Maîtrise de la terre avec humilité et fierté, et c'est ainsi humble et fier qu'il l'offrait à la cause des Hommes, et il se sentait humble et fier d'appartenir à un peuple occupant (bien que ce n'en soit encore qu'une parcelle) ce monde si beau, sur la terre duquel fleurissent les prairies et s'épanouissent de luxuriantes forêts.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Oui alors pour les bons connaisseurs d'ATLA on peut se dire « oui nan mais avec ton histoire de maîtrise de la terre, les types peuvent sentir que les Murs sont pas composés franchement de roches ! » (*SPOIL* pour ceux qui voient à quoi je fais allusion quant à la composition des Murs). Ouais ben… Chut hein. Chut. Non il peut pas parce que chut. _

_Alors petite indication sur la présentation d'un chapitre : Le nom du personnage donc, et ce qu'il y a en italique en-dessous, c'est un dérivé de l'élément maîtrisé correspondant plutôt bien au personnage (selon bibi) et une caractéristique de l'élément, idem. _

_Valà ! Vous qui vous êtes lancés dans la lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! (par contre, je vous préviens, toute forme de menace, de marchandage ou autre moyen de pression pour me faire cesser le massacre SERA INUTILE, MWAAAHAHAHAHAHA ! J'ai carrément conscience de l'absurdité de ce recueil cross-overé mais c'est trop tard, tout est planifié ! SHINGEKI NO INSANITY !)_

_Sur ce, à très bientôt ! Je ne m'arrêterai pas là…_

_Cha cha D_


	3. I-2 Mikasa

_YOOO !_

_Excuse-moi _**Levi-chan**_, je répondrai à ta review à la fin du LIVRE I, d'accord ? ) Je balance tout par blocs et je réponds au(x) com(s) à la fin de chaque Livre._

_Yosh yosh, ikuzo !_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Chapitre 2 : Mikasa **_

_Roc, la Stabilité_

Tellurique. Ferme. _Tellurique…_

Un mot unique résumant son approche de la terre, du monde tout entier. Pieds nus sur le sol infrangible, elle en ressentait la moindre vibration, jusqu'au cheminement léger des fourmis à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle localisait _tout_. Les excroissances rocheuses s'élevant du sol en rochers moussus et sclérosés, le territoire du camp militaire délimité par ses barrières, les racines des bouleaux et des carottes sauvages se déployant sous terre, réseaux secrets et colossalement étendus. Le bandeau sur ses yeux obstruait sa vue et décuplait les pulsations qu'elle ressentait par la plante de ses pieds de Maître de la terre.

Elle se campa soudain fermement sur ses jambes, et tout son corps, comme un seul muscle, se contracta. Une série de mouvements précis amorcèrent un enchaînement parfaitement contrôlé.

Les rochers s'arrachaient du sol en bloc, tournoyaient autour d'elle, jaillissaient comme en petites éruptions guidées par ses bras, éructées par ses pas.

Ses pieds en contact direct avec le sol voyaient bien plus clair et plus loin que ses yeux. Elle se sentait totale, entière, déployant avec une maîtrise parfaite tout le contrôle qu'elle pouvait exercer sur ces flux d'énergie mystiques qui la reliaient à son élément. La terre mère, chaude et sèche, qui jamais ne se dérobe. Sa densité ferme, socle rassurant, s'ancrait en elle et la constituait de l'intérieur.

Les élans d'admiration de ses camarades quant à son talent pour la tridimensionnalité ne valaient pas l'affection atavique qu'elle éprouvait pour son art tellurique, qui la mettait en relation avec tous les êtres du monde, comme par un réseau invisible souterrain. Et, où qu'ils soient, ce réseau maintenait éternellement le contact avec ceux qui lui étaient chers.

Les falaises n'étaient rien. De simples marches. Les ravins, des sillons minuscules. Les gouffres, de petites rigoles. Les montagnes, des taupinières. Tout ces reliefs superbes dans lequel elle avait grandi, aussi somptueux et écrasants soient-ils, n'étaient composés que de blocs de roches qu'elle pouvait ébranler et pierre par pierre, peu à peu, effriter et faire tomber en poussière. Tous les obstacles du monde ne pouvaient l'empêcher d'être aux côtés d'Eren.

Tant qu'il était en vie sur cette terre, il ne pourrait lui être arraché, car la terre était une extension des propres sens de Mikasa et qui toujours la reliait à lui. Elle en ressentait les vibrations du monde sous ses pieds, le pouls, la respiration de ceux qui s'y allongeaient. Et la terre devenait comme un ventre maternel plein de signes de vie intérieure.

Bloc de muscles tendus, elle semblait déchaîner son art, sans folie mais avec virtuosité. Une vague rocheuse ondoya lorsqu'elle percuta le sol de talon, et l'onde de choc fit jaillir de petits projectiles minéraux qu'elle sembla happer au vol sans les toucher, et qu'elle fit se ficher avec précision dans un épais cyprès, trente mètres plus loin, et les ultimes projectiles filèrent droit dans le creux de cibles éloignées.

Elle cessa ses enchaînements, retira son bandeau et, immobile, examina pensivement le résultat en attendant qu'_ils_ se montrent. Elle les localisait parfaitement, à moins de dix mètres derrière elle. Elle les avait en vérité sentis arriver depuis bien longtemps, la vibration de leur pas les annonçant. Ils ne semblaient pas vouloir la surprendre : la pulsion sereine de leur pouls ne trahissait aucune excitation. Ils savaient qu'elle les avait décelés depuis un moment.

\- Wouah, incroyable, Mikasa ! s'exclama Armin en apparaissant d'entre les fourrés, admirant le terrain d'entraînement (complètement modifié par la maîtrise de la jeune fille). Tu as tout mis dans le mile !

\- Évidemment qu'elle a fait un sans-faute, c'est Mikasa après tout, lâcha Eren avec un mélange de consternation et d'admiration difficilement dissimulée.

\- Rentrons, fit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au soleil déclinant à travers les arbres.

Elle fit un mouvement des bras et toutes les boursouflures rocheuses qu'elle avait fait éclater hors du sol se rangèrent en terre, lissant parfaitement celui-ci comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le trio se mit en route, Eren en tête. Il était légèrement vif. La faim le poussant vers le réfectoire sans doute. Mikasa sentait le rythme de son propre organisme se calquer doucement sur celui du garçon, se répercutant à travers la chair de la terre jusqu'à elle. Il marchait devant elle, racontant avec entrain quelque affaire, sans se douter de la sérénité que sa seule présence diffusait en son amie.

Tant qu'Eren était avec elle, elle serait toujours plus inébranlable que le roc.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Yosh yosh, et de deux ! Alors, Erwin et Mikasa : la terre… et c'est pas fini ! Qui sera le prochain élu ?... J'ai hâte de tous vous les faire découvrir ! x3_

_À très vite !_


	4. I-3 Jean

_**Chapitre 3 : Jean**_

_Sable, la Cohésion_

Jean sentait la poussière lui gifler le visage, et, lâchant un énième juron, il balaya l'air d'un geste énervé de la main. Le nuage de sable soulevé par le vent s'écarta comme par magie, ouvrant une petite brèche qui ne se maintint pas longtemps.

Foutue expédition. Pourquoi sa division avait-elle dû se retrouver sur le flanc gauche, qui traversait une langue de marécage sableux ? D'après les prévisions des supérieurs, c'était le chemin le plus dégagé de Titans. Mais sentir les sabots des chevaux crisser contre ce sable lourd et la poussière leur brûler les bronches était tout de même cher payé.

\- Escale d'une minute ! héla le chef d'escouade en sentant les chevaux fatiguer. Hé, le Maître du sable ! Repère un peu le coin tu veux ?

\- Compris !

Jean s'exécuta, sautant prestement de cheval pour s'accroupir et enfouir ses mains dans le sol meuble, les yeux fermés. Il sentait la malléabilité moelleuse, chaude et râpeuse du sable, et tel à travers un écran translucide, il discerna par son sens du toucher, à des centaines de mètres à la ronde, les mouvements heurtant le sol. Du moins tant que celui-ci était recouvert de sable. Sinon, c'était pour lui une autre affaire.

\- Cinq chevaux nous dépassent, annonça-t-il en sentant la percussion de leurs sabots à la limite du marécage sablonneux.

\- L'escouade de Rivaï sans doute, fit le chef. On va se remettre en route tout de suite. Des Titans aux alentours ?

Jean se concentra. La démarche irrégulière et lourde des Titans était moins perceptible que le galop des montures. Il sentit quelqu'un s'accroupir à côté de lui et vit Mikasa, les paumes à plat dans le sable, se concentrant aussi à percevoir leur environnement. Jean ne se laissa pas troubler par leur promiscuité et eut un rictus. Mikasa était incroyablement douée pour l'art de la Maîtrise de la terre, mais la terre pilée disséminée en cristaux désordonnés, loin d'être aussi dense qu'un sol tellurique, offrait un matériau plus complexe et insaisissable.

C'était là _son_ domaine.

\- C'est du sable. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir…

\- Deux Titans à dix heures, à deux cent mètres, déclara-t-elle. Et quatre à trois heures, à moins d'un demi-kilomètre.

\- Sept-cents mètres, précisa Jean avec un petit rictus. C'est ça. Bien joué.

Sacrée Mikasa, épatante Mikasa. Même sur son propre terrain – qui était, à vrai dire, un dérivé de celui de la jeune fille – il ne la devançait pas.

\- Alors, Jean ? s'impatienta le chef d'escouade.

\- Un classe trois et un classe cinq à deux-cents mètres à dix heures, et trois classes huit et un classe quatorze à sept-cents mètres, à trois heures ! s'exclama le concerné.

\- Bon. On file droit alors, et on retrouve notre place dans la formation !

Tous s'apprêtèrent à se remettre en selle. Jean se releva, referma au passage sa main sur une poignée de sable qu'il garda au creux de son poing fermé.

\- Quelle plaie, ce terrain sablonneux..., pesta le chef d'escouade en se remettant en route. Heureusement qu'il y a des énergumènes comme toi pour nous faciliter un peu la tâche !

Jean hocha la tête avec respect, partagé entre un futile sentiment de fierté et d'utilité, et la perplexité persistante et perturbante qui ne le quittait pas depuis son entrée dans les Bataillons.

La Maîtrise du sable n'est pas particulièrement utile à Utopia, dans les Brigades spéciales. S'il pouvait faire usage de ses capacités de manière à servir une cause, c'était bien ici. Mais était-il seulement fait pour servir une cause ?

Il se sentait un peu comme cette poussière de terre qu'il pouvait maîtriser, ce sable malléable, rugueux, balayé par les vents, qui ralentissait la course en amollissant le sol et rendait tout flou. Ce sable si meuble qui était pourtant issu du roc. Ce que le monde faisait de plus inébranlable, il n'en maîtrisait que la poussière. Inébranlable… Il était loin de l'être.

Le visage fouetté par le vent chargé de poussière, il sentait ce sable qu'il gardait dans son poing râper sa paume, verrouillée sur les rênes, et il ouvrit légèrement la main. Les grains minéraux coulèrent entre ses doigts, se dispersant au vent. Sans doute devait-il suivre le mouvement lui aussi… S'efforcer de comprendre son devoir, et de s'y appliquer. Il savait malgré tout qu'il avait sa place dans ce combat, mais devait trouver en lui plus de résignation.

Après tout, le sable était peut-être nature à se dérober entre les doigts, mais chaque grain était d'une robustesse incroyable.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Jean en proie au doute est mon préféré ! Ce gars n'est pas facile du tout à cerner… Il est complètement passionnant ! J'imagine qu'on ne l'associe pas franchement au sable au premier abord mais je trouve que ça convient assez bien._

_À très bientôt pour le dernier chapitre du livre Terre ! )_

_Cha cha !_


	5. I-4 Reiner

_YOOOOOOO ! Me revoilà sur Shingeki no Bending, après… de longs mois. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer si vite o_o Merci à Griseldis de m'avoir remis les pendules à l'heure )_

_Voici donc le dernier chapitre de la terre qui m'a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre, je l'avoue. _

_Mais avant…_

**Levi512**_ : _Ah là là ma chère Levi, c'est n'importe quoi, répondre après tant de temps… Que je sois flagellée impitoyablement par ta main vengeresse brandissant le fouet …du Pardon ? Oui, je suis prête à rechercher ton pardon dans la douleur s'il le faut ! x)

Haha, ça me fait bien marrer tes protestations sur la Légende de Korra et ton soulagement qu'ils n'aient pas étendu le massacre à Zuko, Toph… MEEEUUUOUAIS SIIIII ! Ils y sont TOUS passés maintenant ! xD Seul Soka a été épargné et flotte encore dans une sorte d'indifférence générale… Les héros ne seront jamais correctement honorés, bon sang. Enfin… Il y a eu du très bon et du très, très mauvais dans cette suite d'Avatar hélas, et même si certains trucs valent la peine (je te souhaite d'avoir vu la saison 3, elle est franchement super) ça reste une pâle reprise.

Hange/Appa… Seigneur. Pourquoi tant de génie dans la tête d'une personne n'ayant même pas de compte sur ce site et ne publiant aucun texte ? Hange/Appa tu dis ? Mais quel pairing fabuleux ! Je t'épouse, sur-le-champ ! xD

Oui, c'est sûr qu'imaginer les personnages SnK, en particulier Erwin, affublés des accoutrements traditionnels d'Avatar ça laisse sceptique. Encore l'eau, le feu, ils ont des vêtements qui peuvent être sobre. Mais la terre, pieds nus et tout… Hum. Surtout qu'ils ont quand même l'équipement tridimensionnel par-dessus, bonjour le bordel ! Du coup je préfère donner le moins de détails possibles sur leur tenue, et leur apparence, chacun essaie de se modeler cette image à sa propre convenance ^^

(d'ailleurs tu noteras qu'il n'y a aucun blond dans Avatar ! Le plus clair qu'on ait est du châtain (Suki, Smellerbee…) et puis bon, les cheveux blancs de Yue mais ça compte pas… Mais où sont les roux, où sont les blonds bon sang ? Et à côté de ça, pas un seul personnage n'a les yeux noirs. Merde quoi !)

En tout cas tu as parfaitement raison, j'ai exactement essayé de ne pas seulement décrire la maîtrise, physiquement parlant (me lancer dans des descriptions de combats, d'exercices est vraiment très compliqué, les techniques de bending sont trop visuelles pour être décrits textuellement !) mais surtout la façon de penser qui relie le personnage à son élément, ce que lui apporte spirituellement, mentalement sa maîtrise. C'est en fait tout le fondement de ces ficlets !

Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai tout à fait compris ce que tu veux dire ) Et je suis ravie que tu l'aies perçu comme ça, car c'est exactement ce que je veux faire passer.

Encore une fois, je te remercie pour ta review et te présente mes plus plates excuses pour ce retard ! J'espère que cette petite reprise d'écriture aidera à me faire pardonner )

(par contre, tu mérites d'être radiée de ce fandom pour cette blague. Maintenant. Sors.

Noooooon, reviens ! J'ai encore pleins de textes à te faire lire, de force s'il le fut ! Tu sortiras après !)

**xXxXx**

_**Chapitre 4 : Reiner**_

_Métal, la Robustesse_

Les lames dans ce compartiment, les filons, soigneusement enroulés, ici, les réservoirs de gaz là… Eh bien voilà, il allait y arriver ! Reiner, de corvée de rangement de matériel, n'avait jamais été très doué pour l'optimisation de l'espace dans un but de rangement organisé, mais il était cependant assez fier de lui sur ce coup-là. Et en plus, sans utiliser sa maîtrise pour se faciliter la tâche, ce qui était de toute manière interdit par le règlement des baraquements. Les nouvelles recrues avaient reçu l'interdiction d'utiliser leur don pour les corvées, mais sur le terrain, sa Maîtrise lui octroyait une aisance hors du commun lors des déplacements tridimensionnels.

Cette maîtrise _supérieure_ de la Terre : la Maîtrise du métal.

À vrai dire, Reiner était à lui seul une allégorie de la Maîtrise de la terre : bâti tout d'un bloc, robuste, droit dans ses bottes. Un roc qui pouvait soutenir des charges colossales sans jamais s'effriter. Sans connaître l'érosion. Qui avait déjà vu Reiner faiblir ? Il était infaillible, et comme sous une arche d'acier, ses camarades savaient qu'ils pouvaient toujours trouver auprès de lui protection, réconfort, ou même simplement voyait en lui une plateforme sur laquelle ils pouvaient reprendre leur souffle et avoir confiance. Tous l'appréciaient pour sa fiabilité.

Il soupira à cette pensée, sortit du cabanon de rangement et s'y adossa quelques instants, le regard dans le vague. Il ramassa un caillou de la taille d'une mandarine et le broya avec la facilité intimidante caractéristique des Maîtres de la terre, laissant la poussière lui glisser entre les doigts. Même la roche solide était friable dans ses mains. Insignifiante comparée à la robustesse du métal, infiniment plus résistant, et plus rassurant. Il fallait avoir une acuité toute particulière pour le maîtriser, ce métal. Et lorsque Reiner le manipulait, il se sentait ne faire qu'un avec lui, comme si… Comme si, même en tant qu'humain, le métal l'imprégnait tout entier.

Cet acier impénétrable qui protégeait tout son corps… Ce corps immense. Colossal. _Titanesque._ Ce corps durci comme du diamant. Cette chair de métal qui le recouvrait alors, et qui, même en ce moment, sous sa forme originelle et vulnérable, comme une coquille invisible dissimulait les secrets. Cette cuirasse-là, elle le protégeait comme un bouclier de métal.

\- Quand devra-t-on passer à l'action…, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il se devait d'être **patient**. Voilà une chose qu'il savait faire. Ne jamais se précipiter et rester en éveil. Tôt ou tard, le moment de débrider sa puissance arriverait. Et dans cette attente, ses muscles se crispaient, et son corps semblait être coulé de plomb.

**Patient, et aiguisé**. Voilà comme il devait s'évertuer à être et demeurer. Il était bien plus acéré qu'un simple manipulateur de rochers après tout.

Il ne devait voir que ses objectifs. _Leurs _objectifs. Se focaliser uniquement sur eux. Concentration, anticipation… et frappe. La base de la Maîtrise de la terre. Mikasa, Jean, Franz, ou même le Commandant Smith étaient tous de respectables combattants, mais ils ne comprenaient pas véritablement le fondement de cet art tellurique. Lui, il avait compris ce qu'était la véritable anticipation. Il allait puiser dans la source de sa Maîtrise de la terre et du métal et faire face à ce qui suivrait…

Car lui seul savait. Il n'avait qu'à attendre.

Patient, et aiguisé.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Est-ce que certains d'entre ont regardé la suite d'Avatar le dernier Maître de l'air, « La légende de Korra » ? (un début de série assez sympa, une seconde saison morose mais un troisième livre, « Change »… Daaaaamned, il vaut de l'or pur ! Et le quatrième et dernier est surprenant mais absolument kiffissime, allez voir ça !) Bref, vous voyez les équipements de la Police de Republic City, ces sortes de câbles que les Maîtres du métal utilisent pour se déplacer ? C'est ce que je disais à cette chère Griseldis : BON SANG, C'EST DU PUR 3DGM ! Sérieux, si les soldats de SnK pouvaient tous être des Maîtres du métal, comment ils maîtriseraient tellement magnifiquement leurs déplacements, leurs filins et tout… _

_Enfin bwef. Trop de beauté derrière mes yeux, si seulement on pouvait créer des animations par seule matérialisation de la pensée…_

_Faîtes-moi connaître vos avis, vos remarques, vos conseils, je prends de tout ça avec un enthousiasme illimité !_

_On se retrouve pour le prochain Livre : Le feu, évidemment._

_Cha cha )_


	6. II-1 Sasha

_Il n'y a pas toujours de déclinaison pour chaque élément… Du coup quand je n'en trouve pas, je désigne le personnage par un adjectif caractéristique de l'élément et qui lui correspond._

**xXxXx**

_**LIVRE II : LE FEU**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Sasha **_

_Chaleureux _**xXxXx**

L'encre de la nuit voilait de plus en tôt le ciel automnal, et il était à peine vingt heures que déjà tout était plongé dans une pénombre opaque. Alors que les baraquements semblaient déjà somnoler, abritant derrière leurs volets fermés les rituels du soir des jeunes recrues, deux ombres frémissaient derrière la remise de matériel, cachés au creux des buissons. Des rires étouffés s'élevèrent dans la nuit, comme le pouffement de petits animaux excités.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va marcher ? demanda Sasha en se frottant les mains de nervosité et d'impatience.

\- Non, c'est ça qui est drôle ! répondit Connie en finissant de fermer la petite outre de peau gonflée d'air et de poudre à canon.

\- On fait un essai ! s'impatienta la jeune fille.

\- Prête ?

Connie envoya doucement le ballon à quelques mètres du sol et l'y garda en lévitation grâce à un simple mouvement de Maître de l'air. Sasha fit une petite moue de concentration et tendit les bras, poings fermés, vers le mystérieux ballon dont le fond était rempli de poudre à canon, et ouvrit brutalement grand les mains. Obéissant à l'énergie invisible déployée par son geste, des étincelles jaillirent à l'intérieur du ballon, l'éclairant furtivement avant qu'en une demi-seconde à peine la poudre crépite et fasse exploser la baudruche.

Il n'y avait nul doute que la petite détonation aurait ameuté les autres, si Connie n'avait pas étouffé la vibration dans une bulle à vide créée juste à temps.

\- Bien joué, partenaire ! sourit la jeune fille en tapant dans la main de son diabolique acolyte. Ça marchera demain, à coup sûr !

\- Il suffira de rajouter de la farine dans le ballon, on le prépare à la sortie des douches…

\- Haha ! s'enthousiasma Sasha. Et puis, regarde…

Elle désigna de petites étincelles chutant doucement à terre et y disparaître.

\- C'est bien d'avoir fait un essai de nuit. C'est drôlement joli.

Ils restèrent quelques instants à contempler leur œuvre et les petites pastilles de lumière chuintant doucement en se mourant à terre.

\- Brrrrr, frissonna le garçon en se frictionnant les avant-bras. Je commence à me les cailler sérieusement !

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, déclara Sasha, l'air de rien, en passant les mains derrière sa tête avec nonchalance.

\- Sale tricheuse cracheuse de feu… C'est facile de faire la maligne quand on a du magma dans le bide !

\- Mon ventre est tout à fait normal !

\- Non, c'est un gouffre sans fond, ricana-t-il en prenant une voix caverneuse. C'est pour ça que tu as tout le temps faim, c'est pour faire carburer ta machinerie à flammèches ! (il prit une voix caverneuse en déclarant) Tu as un ventre de dragon insatiable duquel jaillissent des langues de flammes terribles…

\- Ça, tu veux dire ?

Sasha illustra l'idée de Connie en gonflant ses joues comme un poisson, soufflant de petites bouffées enflammées qui rougeoyaient dans la nuit avant de se diluer.

\- Arrête ça, j'ai l'impression que tu gaspilles de la précieuse chaleur ! s'exclama Connie en lui plaquant les mains sur la bouche.

Sasha se libérant, riant de plus belle tandis que le pauvre garçon était de plus en plus frigorifié. Elle le scruta quelques instants et, un sourire étirant ses lèvres, elle s'approcha de lui.

\- Donne-moi tes mains !

Elle saisit doucement les doigts engourdis de Connie et les serra au creux de ses paumes. Le garçon sentit une chaleur féerique émaner de la peau de Sasha et se répandre contre la sienne, pénétrer sa chair et son sang et se diluer avec délice dans tout son être comme un potage brûlant coulant dans la gorge.

Sasha était une chasseuse impitoyable, capable de porter des coups fatals, mais elle avait avant tout cette sorte d'insouciance bienveillante qui en exaspérait certains mais qui s'accordait à merveille à Connie. Tout en elle se répondait, tout était vif, sincère, simple. Ses émotions éclataient en élans pulsés, quand elle avait peur, quand elle faisait preuve d'audace, quand elle riait, quand elle avait faim… Et ses gênes secrètes, ses complexes tus, l'intimité de ses souvenirs et l'apprentissage qu'elle tirait de ses expériences l'animaient de l'intérieur d'une complaisance touchante.

Chaleureuse, réconfortante à sa manière, et surtout un peu allumée… Un Maître du feu parfait, en quelque sorte. Un feu follet maladroit et malicieux. Aux yeux de Connie, en tout cas, elle était de ces feux loyaux dont les braises ne s'éteignent jamais, et qui réchauffent les mains dans la nuit froide.

**xXxXx**

_Les Springles méritent tellement plus d'estime… _

_Bon, petit spoil pour la suite : oui, Connie un Maître de l'air. Si si, vous allez comprendre quand son tour viendra, vous verrez._


	7. II-2 Eren

_Dans ce recueil de ficlets, il n'y a aucune hiérarchie des personnages du coup l'ordre de leur apparition n'a rien à voir avec leur « importance » dans le manga mais seulement leur élément et mon inspiration à leur sujet. Dooonc… Eren, envoie la musique !_

**xXxXx**

_**Chapitre 2 :Eren**_

_Foudre, la Destructivité_

Le souffle. Tout était dans le souffle. Une inspiration, et l'énergie bouillonnant dans son organisme gonflait, se condensait sous son diaphragme. Une expiration, et elle se diffusait de nouveau dans ses veines.

Dans son petit coin de clairière, sur la terre battue non loin du quartier général de l'escouade montée pour sa protection et sa surveillance, Eren s'évertuait à revenir aux exercices de base des techniques de Maîtrise élémentaire. Celle du Feu était acquise depuis belle lurette, mais alors que le pouvoir du Titan qu'il renfermait avait été découvert, un nouveau défi se présentait à lui. La foudre.

Les Maîtres du feu, avec de l'entraînement et de la concentration, avaient tous la capacité de manipuler la foudre, de la guider. Mais la produire… C'était là une autre paire de manche, et seuls quelques rares individus possédaient cette capacité. Et le garçon aurait pu être ravi de posséder cet avantage fabuleux, s'il n'avait pas aussi un pouvoir de Titan nouvellement découvert à contrôler. Il n'avait jamais trop eu l'occasion de s'entraîner à manipuler la foudre. Cet élément étant particulièrement pernicieux et dangereux, les entraînements militaires permettaient peu aux soldats de la pratiquer. Mais la donne avait changé pour lui. Il était un atout militaire, et un atout qui devait se maîtriser entièrement. Feu, foudre, Titan, qu'importe.

« Tout ce que tu as, tu dois en être le maître ». Contrôle ce que tu as, ce que tu es. Eren avait parfaitement conscience que c'était là son devoir, et il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour s'indigner contre son incapacité et redoubler d'efforts.

Le feu et la foudre, hormis la capacité qu'ont leur Maître à les produire d'eux-mêmes, n'ont rien en commun. La maîtrise du feu est explosive, éruptive, pétulante, débridait les émotions et les laissait s'exalter. Celle de la foudre nécessitait au contraire une lucidité claire et fraîche, une domination des pulsions. Elle était fluide comme un cours d'eau, ses techniques s'apparentant presque à celles de la Maîtrise de l'eau… L'opposé du feu. Formidable. Eren, qui s'était toujours exercé à manipuler les flammes et était habitué à ses techniques pleines de fougue, devait à présent, comme le Capitaine l'avait dit, omettre cet éventail de techniques et mouvements et repenser sa manière de ressentir et contrôler sa propre énergie.

\- Comment le capitaine Rivaï a-t-il dit déjà ?...

Il en était à recevoir des conseils d'un soldat qui ne maîtrisait même pas cet élément. Bon, il s'agissait du plus puissant soldat de l'humanité, certes, mais ça restait plutôt vexant.

Ne pas se précipiter. Ne pas chercher à cracher son énergie, comme pour produire les flammes, mais sentir tout son flux circuler en lui. Ne pas stopper son mouvement, mais le guider, avec fluidité. Et, au bon moment, lui permettre de jaillir hors de lui.

Eren souffla longuement. L'énergie commença à enfler en lui, il la sentit rouler dans son ventre, crépiter, gonfler, s'élever jusqu'à sa poitrine… _Là._ Il déploya brusquement le bras, expulsant toute la puissance emmagasinée en lui. Ou du moins, essaya.

L'énergie énorme qui semblait prendre toute la place dans sa cage thoracique s'éjecta hors de lui comme une bête affolée et se dispersa dans l'air dans une petite explosion nimbée d'éclairs fugitifs. Eren se protégea les yeux de la déflagration et, haletant, constata avec dépit les rochers à peine noircis face à lui.

\- C'était quoi, ça ? Un pet de crevette, comme dirait le Capitaine… Putain, je dois vraiment me concentrer !

Il se remit en position, déterminé à dominer ces fichus éclairs. Cette foudre crépitait dans son organisme et refusait de se laisser apprivoiser, pareille à un fauve claquant des mâchoires dès qu'il tentait de la tirer de là. Cette foudre qui tombait du ciel et s'abattait sur lui lorsqu'il se transformait, cette foudre qui ravageait tout – sa conscience, son organisme… – pour modeler en une seconde ce corps monstrueux de Titan autour de lui.

Le feu dévorait, rugissait, galopait pour s'étendre et régner sur les territoires offerts à sa férocité, le feu aspirait la vie et ne laissait dans son sillage que des restes noircis se dispersant dans le vent.

Mais la foudre était plus dévastatrice encore que le feu. Elle était létale, féline. Et si sa maîtrise pourvoyait son détenteur d'un immense pouvoir, elle restait impitoyable pour lui aussi, prête à le transpercer à la moindre erreur d'inattention, fatale. Si seulement il réussissait à la guider hors de lui. À l'apprivoiser, et la dompter.

Mais au bout de longues heures de tentatives acharnées, Eren ne parvint une fois de plus qu'à expectorer qu'une gerbe d'étincelles grésillant qui lui explosèrent au visage. Un élan de fureur le submergea et, interrompant avec dépit son exercice, il lâcha un rugissement rageur en envoyant une gerbe enflammée s'abattre vers le sol.

\- **Merde ! **

La pulpe de ses doigts était cuisante des innombrables essais qu'il avait fait pour produire ces fichus éclairs, sans le moindre progrès flagrant. Les yeux brillants d'exaspération, il fixa les flammèches cuisantes qui s'éteignaient à terre.

Incendiaire. Ravageur. Est-ce qu'il ne savait que détruire, ruiner tout ce qu'il touchait et entreprenait ? Est-ce qu'il était seulement capable de contrôler ce brasier infernal qui lui cuisait les entrailles ?

Pourtant c'était ce brasier même qui donnait un sens à tous ses efforts. La vengeance. Un objectif primaire et vital qui donnait cette ferveur folle et infaillible à sa détermination. Il aspirait à un objectif de destruction après tout, mais si seulement pour parvenir à ses fins il pouvait développer plus utilement les dons qu'il avait reçus…

\- Eren !

Il se raidit et tourna la tête, un frisson nerveux lui courant le long de l'échine en découvrant la personne qui arrivait sur le chemin.

\- Petra-san ! salua-t-il avec précipitation, inquiet à l'idée qu'elle ait été témoin de son mouvement de colère.

Déjà que ses relations avec les vétérans de l'escouade étaient quelque peu enraillées par leur méfiance et leur attention constante, il préférait éviter d'approfondir une image de gamin colérique. La jeune femme affichait un léger sourire, mais Eren sentait la tension instinctive de ses muscles derrière l'attitude pourtant sincère de Petra. Auruo, qui l'accompagnait, lança un regard condescendant au garçon et l'interpella avec un certain dédain :

\- C'est l'heure du repas, morveux. Ramène tes fesses !

\- Oui !

Le garçon emprunta le pas aux deux soldats, ressentant soudain plus intensément les conséquences de son rude entraînement. Vivement qu'il puisse plonger ses mains dans un baquet d'eau froide, et se désaltérer abondamment. Peut-être qu'il pourrait reprendre ses exercices après le repas…

Il allait bien finir par la maîtriser, cette foudre. Il allait bien finir par le maîtriser, ce Titan. Quel que soit l'obstacle se dressant face à lui ou le monstre à dompter, sa détermination à parvenir à ses fins brûlait comme une fournaise que rien ne pourrait étouffer.

**xXxXx**

Oulà, on a vu plus original comme chute. Elle m'a fistée sans pitié cette fin, et malgré ma bonne volonté à lui donner forme elle a encore une drôle de gueule o_o

J'aurais aimé me concentrer sur l'aspect du feu que représente Eren (la férocité, le côté… « inarrêtable »), mais j'avais aussi très envie de traiter de la foudre (dans ce recueil, j'essaie d'aborder pour chaque élément tous ses « dérivés », ses maîtrises secondaires) et parmi les quatre personnages la maîtrisant dans ma partie FEU, Eren est franchement le seul qi pouvait s'y coller selon mi. Mouais, je sais, pouvoir de titan, maîtrise de la foudre, y en a qui cumulent…

Tiens d'ailleurs c'est marrant, on est tellement habitué à ce qu'Eren galère dans ses entraînements que je n'ai pas résisté à l'idée de le faire encore patauger dans la semoule avec sa foudre. Quand ça veut pas, ça veut pas Eren :/ Persévère !

(ah oui, Grise'… Désolée sans l'être pour le « Rivaï » mais là, Raoul, vraiment je ne pouvais pas. Mais j'ai eu une pensée navrée pour tes petits yeux sensibles, sache-le !)


End file.
